1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a service of a telecommunication system and a service device included in a telecommunication system realizing such a service, and a telecommunication system including such a service device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Such a telecommunication system supporting such a service is already known in the art, e.g. from the articles `Universal Personal Telecommunication (UPT)--Concept and Standardisation` of Jonas Sundborg and `Evolving an Intelligent Architecture for Personal Telecommunication` of Lennart Soderberg, published in Ericsson Review number 4 in 1993, respectively from pages 140 to 155 and from pages 156 to 171 thereof.
As described on page 142 thereof universal personal telecommunication UPT enables access to telecommunication services while allowing personal mobility. It enables each UPT user to participate in a user-defined set of subscribed services and to initiate and receive a call on the basis of a personal, network-transparent UPT number across multiple networks on any fixed or mobile terminal, irrespective of geographical location, limited only by terminal and network capabilities and restrictions imposed by the network operator. A call to UPT users may also be made by non-UPT user. A universal telecommunication service will allow access from multiple networks and provide terminal independence. In principle, a UPT user may use any terminal for making and receiving UPT calls--provided that the terminal is capable of supporting the requested services. The UPT service may be accessed by UPT users across multiple networks; for example, Public Switched Telephone Network PSTN, Integrated Service Digital Network ISDN and Public Data Network PDN. Another dimension is operation over private telecommunication networks PTNs, interworking with the public network.
In particular, on page 158 of the above mentioned articles a list of user requirements in an universal personal telecommunication UPT network is described. On of the requirements is that the user wants to be able to communicate with selected persons only, which implies the ability to manage personal directories for both originating and terminating calls and to specify how each entry is to be treated.
Page 148 describes a "variable default Incall registration" which enables the UPT user to set up a default registration matrix of terminal addresses for incoming UPT calls, so that incoming UPT calls can be routed and handled differently according to time of the day, day of the week, calling party's identity, type of service, the number dialled, and according to `on no answer` or `on busy` conditions, as appropriate. A UPT user can modify his or her own matrix so that it fits e.g. to his or her regular travel routing or time schedule.
An obvious way to realize a service of a telecommunication network which is delivered upon receiving of a communication request of an originating user, is for instance a sequence of steps to:
check whether the originating user is allowed to make a call; PA1 set up a connection from the originating user to the terminating user; and PA1 check whether the terminating user is willing to accept the call, wants to forward it to another destination or reject the call. PA1 establishing a communication between the originating user and the terminating user according to the result of the comparing; and PA1 generating and providing information of a result of said comparing to the originating user. PA1 in the event when a reachability profile of a terminating user specifies all his communications to be routed to his answering machine and in the event when the originating user prefers rather to have no communication instead of speaking with an answering machine, the originating user specifies in his request profile not to establish a communication in such a situation; and PA1 in the event when a reachability profile of a terminating user specifies only his fax machine to be available and in the event when the originating user prefers rather to have no communication instead of sending a fax, the originating user specifies in his request profile not to establish a fax communication in such a situation; and PA1 in the event when a reachability profile of a terminating user specifies that his communications are limited to voice-only communications and in the event when the originating user requests an audio-visual (video) communication but prefers rather to have a voice-only communication instead of no communication at all, the originating user specifies in his request as a second opportunity to establish a voice only communication in such a situation; and PA1 in the event when the terminating user, being e.g. an information service of identification numbers of users, uses different terminal numbers in order to provide his service in different languages and in the event when an originating user prefers to have his communications in a predetermined language, the originating user specifies in his request profile the predetermined language.
A result of such a service is that depending on the contents of the personal directory of the originating user the communication request is dropped or later on depending on, the contents of the registration matrix of the terminating user, either the connection which is set up is completed and established or the connection which is set up is dropped.
However, a problem outstanding with this service is that in the event when the connection set up is dropped, bandwidth is temporarily allocated for a connection that will never be completed. Consequently, the network resources are not used in an optimal way.